


Need for Speed

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nobody left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need for Speed

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.  
> Thanks for picking out my mistakes, C.

Eddie would have loved this one, she thought as she trailed her fingers over the polished, red finish of the Ferrari. As would have Warrick and not to mention Nick and Greg. Most likely even Grissom, although he would probably never admit to being just a common man and loving fast cars with lots power under the hood.

Personally, she had no problem admitting her love for speed which was why she hadn’t thought twice about accepting the invitation to the presentation of the new model. She knew she wouldn’t buy it despite having the money now. There was no fun in fast cars for her if you couldn’t share it. And who would she share it with? Sam and Warrick were dead for years, Grissom on another continent. Eddie wasn’t even worth a thought here, not to mention also dead, and Lindsey was too busy with college and her life away from home. Sure, she could try getting Nick or Greg away from work, but no matter how much she loved them, it just didn’t seem to feel right. Neither power nor money made you happy, but she had known that before.

So she simply stared at the metallic beauty in red, admired the leather seats and fantasised about what the wind would feel like in her hair if she drove it on the highway, her best friend in the passenger seat, desperately trying to find some music that met both their approval.

= End =


End file.
